Chapitre 9 : Torture non censuré
by palma
Summary: chapitre 9 complet et non censuré
1. Chapter 1

salut!

J'ai pleins de choses à vous dire :

premièrement : enfin les vacances sont là enfin pour certains...Donc BONNES VACANCES !  
>deuxièmement : je vais distribuer mes félicitations aux bacheliers, collégiens, étudiants... pour leurs bacs, brevets, concours... pour leur réussite. Pour les autres, ne vous découragez pas!<p>

troisièmement et oui il y en a un :

voilà je tiens à préciser que j'ai changé de correctrice. Mon ancienne a eu un heureux événement : la naissance d'un petit garçon de 2,9 kg. Félicitation! et je la remercie de m'avoir suivie pendant ces plus de 30 chapitres en corrigeant mes grosses fautes d'orthographes. Elle m'a donné aussi des idées et des conseils lors de l'écriture de cette histoire. Son voyage avec nous s'arrête là car elle va avoir beaucoup de travail avec son petit et de nouvelles responsabilités. Elle me donnera toujours des conseils. Encore merci à elle.  
>Accueillons maintenant kaira195, ma nouvelle correctrice et elle ne corrige pas seulement les grosses fautes^^. Merci à elle d'avoir pris le relai et d'avoir fait cet énorme travail en peu de temps. Je vais devoir poster plus souvent vue sa rapidité! (chouette vous allez dire!) je tiens à préciser qu'elle n'a pas pu faire une re-relecture donc les erreurs sont entièrement de ma faute<p>

quatrièment : Euh bah Bonne lecture! Ah non j'ai oublié c'est la version complète et non censurée

**Chapitre 9 : Torture**

Anéa, appuyée contre le mur, avait fini d'aiguiser le morceau de métal qu'elle avait réussi à voler dans sa première prison. Elle avait entamé les liens qui entravaient ses mains mais elle fut interrompue par des cris provenant de l'extérieur.

Elle ressentit de la peur; la peur provenait des habitants. Elle se redressa rapidement prête à agir. Ses jambes la portèrent difficilement, douloureuses de par son inactivité mais elle ignora ses crampes. Elle regarda au dehors par la persienne entr'ouverte. Elle vit une femme courir en traînant son enfant et rentrer avec urgence dans une maison au hasard. D'autres s'agitaient, comme les gardes qui portaient des vêtements rouges. Les rues se vidèrent rapidement, ne laissant que les gardes seuls. La tension des gens cachés vibra dans l'air; elle pouvait respirer leur terreur . Mal à l'aise, elle se balança sur ses pieds. Anéa ressentit une multitude de sentiments sans en comprendre la signification car elle ne voyait rien pour l'instant. Puis elle le vit : un Wraith, seul à première vue, avec de longs cheveux gris, marchait vers les gardes calmement, accompagné de quatre gardes du corps, Wraiths également, juste derrière. Les gardes en rouge s'immobilisèrent et les saluèrent, à la grande surprise d'Anéa. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise. Les gardes ne fuyaient pas, ni n'attaquaient les Wraiths. Elle pouvait tout de même sentir de l'appréhension en eux, tout au fond de leur cœur, ainsi que leur réticence à obéir aux ordres. Elle n'entendit pas distinctement leur échange. Elle comprit juste que le Wraith demandait une audience. Un des gardes quitta les rangs et disparut dans une rue, presque soulagé. Les deux groupes restèrent immobiles attendant le retour du messager. Soudain, sans prévenir, le Wraith tourna la tête vers elle. Il avait dû sentir qu'il était observé. Elle se cacha immédiatement : les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent. Elle pria de ne pas être repérée par le Wraith, ni reconnue. Quand elle osa jeter un coup d'oeil à la scène, tout le monde avait disparu. Mais son cœur ne ralentit pas pour autant. Alors la raison de sa capture devint claire. Tarek n'avait pas menti, et il avait raison : elle allait être vendue aux Wraiths. Apparemment, quelqu'un de très haut placé avait conclu un marché avec eux, un accord dont elle était la monnaie d'échange. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe, et de préférence avant l'échange.

Mais hélas ses liens lui résistaient toujours.

…

Martin, en tête, avançait avec prudence. Le groupe de John ne rencontra pas âme qui vive sur son chemin. Lycas n'avait pas encore établi de plan bien précis. Ils s'étaient juste déguisés en paysans pour ne pas être remarqués. Ronon et Rodney portaient donc un long manteau lourd cachant leurs vêtements. Ils avaient mis leur capuche pour cacher leur visage. Rodney ressemblait plus à un moine qu'à un fermier. Heureusement qu'il ne faisait pas chaud. Ce long manteau servait aussi à dissimuler leurs armes. Rodney les suivit en silence, pour une fois , conscient de la gravité de la situation. Il ne se plaignit pas une seule fois de la cadence imposée.

Il essayait d'imaginer des plans possibles afin de délivrer Anéa, dont il serait le héros. Mais il ne voyait pas comment ils allaient faire pour mener à bien leur mission. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient partis, en ne se basant que sur des hypothèses, jusqu'à maintenant. Les trois hommes de Lycas les suivaient discrètement. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, Rodney ne les avait pas encore aperçus, comme des ombres. Il crut à plusieurs reprises les apercevoir du coin de l'œil. Mais ce n'étaient que des éclairs. Ils étaient dans les alentours, les protégeant, et cela le rassurait.

-'Quel est le plan ?', dit Rodney, en s'approchant de Lycas.

-Faut-il en avoir un ?', demanda Lycas en guise de répone le regardant à peine.

-'Non', dit Ronon.

-'Oui', dit Rodney en même temps.

Lycas les dévisagea surpris.

-'Disons que je serais rassuré si je savais ce que nous allons faire exactement', avoua Rodney.

-'Nous avons des contacts sur place, dans presque tous les villages', informa Martin.

-'Des espions ?', s'enquit Ronon curieux.

-'On peut dire ça. J'aimerais savoir où est Angéla exactement avant d'agir', expliqua Lycas.

-'C'est logique. Et après ?', dit Rodney, voulant en savoir plus.

-'Après on agira; les gardes ne sont pas un problème en fait'.

-'Quel est le problème dans ce cas?', interrogea Ronon.

-'Si les Wraiths sont déjà sur place, cela complique la mission. Si le peuple intervient contre nous, cela risque de dégénérer'.

-'Pourquoi le ferait-il ?', réfléchit Rodney.

-'S'il pense que c'est la solution de vendre Anéa, pour avoir leur liberté, la vie sauve', dit Ronon.

-'Le mieux c'est qu'il n'intervienne pas du tout', affirma Lycas,' mais on n'y est pas : il faut trouver la ville où est emprisonnée Angéla puis recueillir des informations. Dites moi…pourquoi votre équipe n'est-elle pas complète ?'

-'Anéa', dit Ronon simplement.

Lycas l'interrogea du regard.

-'Elle a voulu repartir… à cause de son vaisseau', ajouta Rodney.

-'La zone est encerclée', chuchota Lycas.

-'Mais notre…"dirigeant" a refusé son départ', dit Ronon.

-'Qu'il a jugé trop dangereux, et il avait raison', comprit Lycas.

-'Pas seulement, il voulait l'interroger…notamment sur son vaisseau', dit Rodney.

-'Il voulait l'emprisonner ?', dit Lycas en le regardant avec méfiance.

-'Oui, on peut dire ça', admit Rodney, mal à l'aise.

-'Et cela n'a pas marché…', remarqua Lycas.

-'Non elle a pris le contrôle de… elle a… ', commença Rodney.

-'Jeté des éclairs', finit Ronon.

-'Vous voulez dire de vrais éclairs ?', s'exclama Martin, surpris, derrière eux.

-'Oui, vraiment', confirma Rodney.

Lycas et Martin se regardèrent en silence.

-'Donc vous n'avez pas pu l'arrêter', conclut Martin alors que Lycas avait l'esprit ailleurs.

-'Non, on n'a rien pu faire : je les suivis car je voulais l'aider'.

-'Pourtant elle n'est pas furieuse contre vous…'

-'Non', admit Rodney.

-'Donc seuls vous deux avez réussi à la suivre', conclut Martin.

-'L'autre moitié va sûrement nous chercher', dit Ronon.

-'Pas si Woosley l'interdit', contredit Rodney, navré.

…

Depuis qu'elle avait vu le Wraith, Anéa limait ses liens énergétiquement. Mais elle dut s'arrêter brutalement quand elle entendit une porte claquer à proximité. Précipitamment, elle cacha la lame sur elle. Juste à temps. Car six hommes s'approchaient de sa cellule. Deux des hommes étaient ses ravisseurs. Les autres étaient les gardes rouges. Son cœur s'affola. Ils venaient la chercher. Un des gardes ouvrit la porte de sa cellule, et sans un mot la saisit violemment, en lui pinçant le bras droit. Il la poussa au dehors et les autres gardes l'encadrèrent étroitement.

-'C'est bien elle', dit un des gardes en passant une bourse à Tarek.

Au son que la bourse produisait, elle pouvait aisément deviner les pièces d'or à l'intérieur. Tarek s'inclina devant le garde, par marque de respect, et pour le remercier. Les gardes reprirent la marche. Ils ne sortirent pas de la prison par la porte d'entrée, mais franchirent une porte cachée qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée la première fois, à son arrivée. Elle dut se baisser pour passer la porte tant elle était basse. Comme les autres hommes. Trois d'entre eux éclairaient le chemin à l'aide de torches. Ils émergèrent dans un couloir, dans un tout autre endroit. Anéa regarda avec intérêt le nouveau lieu richement décoré. Ils semblaient être maintenant dans un manoir, voire même un château. Ils empruntèrent un large escalier pour descendre un étage. Dans ce nouvel étage, contrairement à l'autre, tout était sombre. Ils l'emmenèrent vers une lourde porte en bois. Un des hommes sortit une grosse clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte dans un claquement assourdissant. Puis il poussa violemment Anéa à l'intérieur.

-'Le Prince vous rendra visite', dit l'homme sans même la regarder.

Et il referma la porte à clé.

Elle regarda attentivement son nouvel environnement. Cette cellule était complètement différente. Elle était faiblement éclairée mais plus confortable que la précédente. Il y avait un vrai lit, un miroir, une chaise et quelques vêtements. Toutes des robes. Elle les ignora en les balançant sur la chaise, sans même les regarder, pour pouvoir s'installer sur le lit. Elle se demandait pourquoi on l'avait déplacée. Son geôlier avait dit que le Prince viendrait la voir. Quel Prince ? Décidément, elle ignorait tout de ce peuple. Mais surtout, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas déjà été livrée aux Wraiths ? Elle les avait vus, prêts à l'accueillir les bras ouverts. Elle sourit à cette idée puis frissonna. Elle caressa les draps, ils étaient doux comme de la soie. Ils étaient de bonne qualité. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre menant à l'extérieur mais des trous pour aérer la pièce, trop petits pour s'échapper.

…

Ils arrivèrent à proximité du port. Martin alla chercher un bateau sans que Lycas ait besoin de lui en donner l'ordre. Les trois hommes les avaient rejoints, leur signalant leurs observations. Il n'y avait rien à signaler.

-'Fouillez le port', ordonna Lycas par prudence.

…

John fut étonné de voir le port vide. Un port tellement vivant. Il hésita à y aller. Mais après réflexion, il se dit qu'il connaissait que ce village, aussi proche de la Porte. Après un moment, il crut voir du mouvement avec ces jumelles, mais ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

-'Il se passe quelque chose de pas clair ici, il n'y a personne', remarqua Evan.

-'Oui… ils ont peut être été évacués et ils ne sont pas revenus après l'attaque des Wraiths abandonnant le village', supposa John.

-'Que fait-on ?'

-'Allons-y', dit John en rangeant ses jumelles.

-'Colonel Sheppard… il y a du mouvement : un bateau', dit Evan.

Il savait bien qu'il avait vu du mouvement.

Il reprit ses jumelles.

-'Il me semble voir Ronon ?'

-'Oui', confirma John.

-'Et les autres ?'

-'Je ne sais pas, mais il n'y a pas de traces de femme à première vue'.

-'Qui sont ces personnes alors ?', interrogea Evan.

- Lycas et Martin, je suppose…et ses hommes. Il faut les rattraper le plus vite possible'.

…

Martin et son frère embarquèrent à bord d'un bateau. Rodney les suivit après une brève hésitation.

-'On en a pour combien de temps ?', demanda Rodney, peu rassuré.

-'Une heure à peine. On va tout droit au port principal. Mais il faudra s'arrêter avant pour ne pas être repérés. Des espions ont vu des Wraiths traîner dans les parages. Il vaudrait mieux éviter de les croiser', dit Martin en regardant Lycas.

Autant pour eux que pour les Wraiths car Lycas portait une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

-'Donc ils sont peut être déjà sur place', dit Rodney.

-'Oui, c'est probable… j'espère qu'elle ne leur sera pas livrée tout de suite', dit Martin, alors que Lycas s'était plongé dans un silence inquiétant.

-'Alors comme ça, le Prince est votre frère ?' demanda Rodney avec curiosité.

En le regardant, Rodney pouvait imaginer les traits d'un futur roi assez facilement. Il ne voyait pas comment deux frères pouvaient avoir des destinées si différentes.

-'Oui, c'est mon cadet de trois ans; la guerre nous a séparé. Nous ce n'est pas la mort qui nous a séparés mais nos actes. Ma grande participation à la guerre a creusé un fossé entre nous, que je n'ai jamais pu combler par la suite'.

-'Pour quelles raisons ? A cause de vos différences ?'

-'Non, nous ne sommes pas si différents, mais nous avons vu la mort de notre père d'une façon différente', soupira Lycas.

-'La mort d'un proche peut transformer un homme', approuva Ronon, pensant à sa propre famille.

Le silence s'installa alors que le bateau se laissait glisser tranquillement le long du courant.

Les berges de la rivière étaient dégagées.

-'On remarquera notre arrivée', remarqua Ronon.

-'Oui, vous avez raison, mais les berges deviennent plus sauvages plus loin', dit Martin.

-'Un vrai piège, parfait pour les embuscades', dit Lycas', mais nous n'avons pas le choix'.

…

Elle avait fouillé toute la pièce en vain. Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant pour l'aider à s'échapper. Les seuls objets présents étaient les robes maintenant posées sur la chaise. Ils ne pensaient tout de même pas qu'elle allait se changer et quitter ses affaires confortables ? Elle regarda plus précisément celles-ci. Elles étaient de bonne manufacture et de bonne qualité. Le tissu était doux et solide au toucher. C'étaient de belles robes, mais pas pour elle. Toujours les mains liées, elle étudia la porte. Les gonds étaient un peu rouillés mais la porte semblait solide et difficile à déloger.

Elle perçut des bruits au loin, puis plus proches. Des bruits de clef qu'on tournait dans une serrure. Elle s'éloigna par prudence, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Une petite femme rondelette accompagnée de deux gardes entra. Deux servants la suivaient portant une table joliment décorée. Apparemment c'était l'heure de manger pour elle. La femme regarda les robes ignorées avec mécontentement et regarda Anéa avec un air de reproche tout en claquant de la langue. Elle installa les couverts soigneusement puis partit. Cette fois-ci, les couverts étaient en fer, mais ils ne coupaient pas si bien que ça. La nourriture avait l'air meilleure mais elle n'y toucha pas pour autant, plus par réflexe que par envie. On pouvait toujours la droguer et les mains liées ne lui facilitaient pas les choses. Même si elle pensait pouvoir détecter la drogue, elle ne connaissait pas toutes les drogues et une seule bouchée pourrait suffire à lui être fatale. Elle regarda l'eau avec envie et décida que boire devait être sans danger, après un moment. Car elle pouvait encore survivre sans manger mais pas sans étancher sa soif. Cette fois-ci, elle ne vola rien car elle se doutait que la femme allait vérifier le moindre détail, et remarquer rapidement la disparition d'un objet, d'un œil d'expert. Une heure plus tard, la femme revint chercher le plateau. Elle haussa les sourcils quand elle remarqua l'assiette pleine. Puis elle haussa les épaules en signe de défaite. Elle ordonna aux deux serviteurs de tout débarrasser et s'approcha d'Anéa la jugeant du regard.

-'Vous devriez vous nourrir si vous voulez survivre'.

Anéa ne répondit pas. La femme lui prit les mains. Anéa se retint de les lui retirer. La femme regarda les marques au poignet, faites par les liens trop serrés. Elle se pinça la lèvre de mécontentement.

-'Ils vous ont traitée comme des brutes, vous n'êtes pas une bête !', protesta la femme, avec désapprobation.

-'Que me voulez- vous ?', Angéla se décida enfin à parler, en guise de défi.

-'Mon Maître désire vous connaître', répondit la vieille femme sans même la regarder.

-'Je voulais dire pourquoi me livrer aux Wraiths ?'

Son regard s'attrista et la peur noya son cœur.

-'Qui vous a dit… ?'

-'Je ne suis pas idiote, je les ai vus au village', dit Anéa furieuse.

Les torches de la pièce vacillèrent alors qu'Anéa se crispait de colère. La femme recula d'un pas, effrayée mais elle se reprit très vite quand les deux serviteurs revinrent.

-'Vous feriez mieux de faire des efforts pour plaire au Prince', lui conseilla la vieille femme, en regardant les robes', peut être qu'il sera clément'.

-'Je ne demanderai jamais de la pitié pour ne pas être livrée aux Wraiths', répliqua sèchement Anéa avec fierté.

-'Alors votre arrogance vous perdra mais je ne parlais pas des Wraiths'.

-'De quoi parliez-vous alors ?'

Elle rougit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre : les deux serviteurs rirent dans son dos.

-'Je vous conseille de suivre mes conseils', finit par répondre la femme avant de quitter la pièce.

…

L'équipe de John arriva au port.

-'On devrait peut être aussi se déguiser', dit John se remémorant les habits que portait Ronon lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu avec les jumelles.

-'Pourquoi ?', demanda Evan.

-'Ce port grouillait de vie la dernière fois qu'on y est passé. Il s'est passé quelque chose de pas net ici. Et Lycas avait peu d'hommes autour de lui, il voulait se déplacer rapidement mais aussi discrètement'.

-'On ne risque rien à être prudents', approvua Teyla.

-'Ressens-tu quelque chose de particulier au sujet des…tu sais quoi ?', demanda John inquiet.

-'Non', le rassura Teyla.

-'Tu vois quelque chose ?'

-'Non plus, tout est brouillé par la bataille précédente', s'excusa Teyla en regardant le sol.

-'Quelqu'un sait-il diriger un bateau ?', demanda John.

-'Moi…un petit bateau de pêche', dit Evan le sourire aux lèvres.

-'Moi aussi', ajouta Teyla.

-'Bien, à vous deux on devrait y arriver, combien de temps vous faut-il ?'

-'Il me faudra bien une heure pour trouver un bon bateau, encore en état de marche et hisser les voiles. Je ne vois pas beaucoup de bateaux capables de naviguer par ici'.

-'Ok. Nous, on s'occupe de réunir la nourriture et des vêtements pour nous camoufler pendant que vous cherchez la perle rare'.

…

Ils avaient ralenti leur progression pour faire le moins de bruit possible dans l'eau. Devant John, Martin avait le dos raide, attentif aux environs. Le silence s'était installé parmi eux. Les trois autres hommes observaient dans différentes directions. Rodney devina qu'ils avaient atteints ces fameuses berges sauvages propices aux embuscades. En effet, des buissons avaient cru de manière anarchique. Sur un signe discret de Lycas, le frère de Martin dirigea l'embarcation vers un des flancs de la rivière. Puis ce dernier sauta au sol et attacha le bateau à un arbre robuste. Ils débarquèrent en silence. Les trois hommes de Lycas poussèrent ensuite le bateau hors de l'eau et le cachèrent dans des buissons.

-'Venez', chuchota Lycas.

Rodney suivit Ronon, qui rejoignait Lycas.

-'On s'installera ici pour cette nuit. Je vais essayer de contacter nos espions ce soir. Il y a trois villes plus au sud', indiqua Lycas en dessinant trois ronds sur le sol,' j'ai une préférence pour la plus grande', décrit Lycas, en montrant avec un bâton la ville la plus proche de leur position actuelle, ' Mais il faut être prudent. J'irai vérifier aussi les deux autres. On ne sait jamais : Angéla a pu aussi y être transférée. J'espère avoir des informations pour ce soir'.

-'Tu vas avoir besoin de combien de temps exactement ?', demanda Martin.

-'Je reviendrais tard, seul je serai plus rapide'.

-'Tu ne risques rien ?'

Martin avait peur que Lycas tombe dans un piège. Il était prudent en temps normal mais la capture d'Anéa avait brouillé son jugement.

-'Non pas pour l'instant. Vous non plus mais restez prudents. Si je ne reviens pas, fondez vous dans la foule de la plus grande ville et écoutez les ragots'.

-'Le marché est le meilleur lieu pour recueillir des ragots', indiqua Ronon.

-'Oui, ça ou les temples de prière et de méditation', ajouta Martin. 'Demain matin, on fera ce que tu demandes, mais ne m'en veux pas si je t'envoie un homme à tes trousses…'

Lycas acquiesça en silence et se leva prêt à partir, sans un mot.

…

Anéa finit par s'ennuyer rapidement sans distraction dans sa prison. Elle ne trouvait pas de moyen de s'enfuir à part foncer dans le tas au moment où un garde viendrait la chercher. Ou quand quelqu'un viendrait chercher son repas. Elle pensait aussi exploiter la faiblesse des gonds mais elle n'avait pas encore d'idée concrète à mettre en pratique. Elle décida de s'accorder un peu de repos, un petit instant. Assise sur le lit en tailleur, face à la porte, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux…

Elle était dans son désert asséché. L'état de son jardin intérieur était le reflet de son état physique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas allée. Pas depuis son accident. En fait, elle avait peur d'y aller, d'y retourner, peur de voir ce qu'elle devenait, peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver. Mais la situation critique où elle se trouvait, l'avait faite changer d'avis. Elle devait non seulement reprendre des forces mais aussi prendre conseil auprès des plus sages. Et avec un peu de chance, prévenir ses amis de sa situation…"délicate". Elle cligna des yeux. Le paysage se métamorphosa en grotte, plus obscure. Elle était entrée dans une transe plus profonde, que peu de gens atteignaient. La personne qui hantait ses nuits, arriva alors…

-'Enfin !', dit un homme avec impatience,' cela faisait longtemps… beaucoup trop longtemps. Je commençais à m'inquiéter…tu m'as manqué', ajouta un homme en sortant de l'ombre.

Il s'approcha d'Angéla, tendit la main vers sa joue et lui sourit.

Angéla recula doucement pour s'éloigner sans le vexer.

-'Tu es faible', reprit l'homme avec tristesse', as-tu refusé de te ressourcer pour m'éviter ?'

Elle ne répondit pas, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-'J'ai été plutôt occupée'.

Il sourit.

-'Pourquoi maintenant ?'

-'Je n'arrive pas à vous trouver, le vaisseau se refuse à moi, il refuse de s'ouvrir à moi…'

-'Il te protège peut-être… Laisses lui du temps…'

-'Je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de vous retrouver', avoua Angéla.

Elle confessa sa faiblesse et sa défaite. Elle évita son regard.

-'Que veux-tu dire ?', l'interrogea Astyan inquiet

Son sourire disparut.

-'Je suis prisonnière'.

-'Peu importe, je te retrouvai moi-même si tu me laisses faire. Tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi, tu sais ?'

-'Je ne peux pas, Astyan… je ne peux pas te laisser pénétrer dans mon esprit', dit Angéla d'une petite voix, en baissant le regard.

-'J'ai tout mon temps, n'aie pas honte…je suis désolé de te mettre mal à l'aise, Angéla', en lui relevant la tête doucement de ses mains douces', je te promets de respecter ton intimité'.

-'Comment le saurai-je ?', demanda Angéla, pleine de doute.

-'Le fameux coffre… et je ne pourrai pas me cacher… tu te souviens ?' lui rappela Astyan.

Elle doutait toujours.

-'J'aurais pu te rejoindre dans ce désert si je le voulais, depuis longtemps j'aurai pu visité tes nuits', reprit Astyan.

Elle sursauta de surprise.

-'Mais j'ai attendu ton invitation', reprit aussitôt Astyan, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

-'Je ne t'ai pas…'

-'Invité ? Soit. Mais tu voulais me voir, j'ai vu ton hésitation et je pense qu'on n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que tu te décides à me rencontrer…', s'expliqua Astyan, avec amusement.

Et elle savait que c'était vrai.

-'Je te trouverai et je te libérerai si tu me le demandes'.

-'Tu peux le faire demain ?'

-'Hum… non, cela risque d'être compliqué. Pourquoi est-ce si urgent. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper ?'

-'Si je le pouvais, je l'aurais fait. Mais j'ai été trahie par les habitants…'

-'Ce ne sera pas un obstacle', coupa Astyan.

-'Mais si tu viens, il n'y aura peut être plus rien à sauver', dit Angéla avec désespoir.

-'Que veux-tu dire ?', s'alarma Astyan, en lui saisissant les mains.

-'Je voulais juste te parler, te prévenir… le vaisseau devrait bientôt être réparé et tu pourras enfin le localiser'.

-'Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?', insista Astyan.

-'J'ai été trahie', répéta Angéla le regard ailleurs. 'Je vais être livrée aux Wraiths', lâcha Angéla, dans un souffle.

-'Quoi ?' cria Astyan la faisant sursauter.

Le sourire et la compassion sur son visage disparurent, laissant place à de la colère. La grotte s'assombrit encore plus. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent, reflétant sa colère. Un cercle orangé apparut autour de ses prunelles marron.

-'Je ne me laisserai pas faire', promit Angéla pour l'apaiser.

-'Je n'en doute pas mais au détriment de ta vie. Même si tu tues le maximum de Wraith en mourant, ce ne sera que maigre consolation', objecta Astyan, avec colère,' Ouvre-moi ton esprit', ajouta Astyan plus doucement.

-'Je serai courageuse', dit Angéla, en se retournant, ignorant sciemment sa demande.

-'Je ne peux pas te laisser faire', en s'approchant d'elle par derrière.

Il lui saisit le poignet doucement. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il lâcha sa main.

-'Tu as promis de ne pas me forcer', rappela Angéla en reculant encore.

-'Tu me demandes de ne rien faire ?', demanda Astyan en haussant les sourcils

-'Quitte cet endroit ', supplia Angéla.

-'Que vais-je dire à tes amis ?'

-'La vérité'.

-'Que tu laisses tomber'.

-'Non !'

-'Laisses-moi t'aider', implora Astyan à son tour.

-'Tu ne peux pas…', s'étrangla Angéla.

-'Si'.

-'_Je_ ne veux pas…'

-'Il y a une autre solution'.

-'Laquelle ?'

-'Quand tu seras en face …d'eux, appelle-moi'.

-'Que vas-tu faire ?'

-'Moi rien'.

-'Que vas-tu faire ?', répéta Angéla.

-'Les tuer. Mais pas directement', hésita Astyan un court instant.

-'Comment ?'

-'Ma colère'.

-'C'est un sentiment que les Anciens ne connaissent pas', remarqua Angéla.

-'En effet... de nos jours. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne la ressentions pas dans un temps éloigné. Nous avons juste oublié… mais disons que je me servirai de la tienne'.

-'Tu vas tuer à travers moi ! Et si je n'ai pas l'envie de les tuer…'

-'Je l'aurai pour toi… ou ce sera un autre sentiment, le désespoir… la douleur que tu vas ressentir… je ne permettrai pas qu'ils te touchent… je ne veux pas te perdre… pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Tu es sous ma protection.'.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains. Elle ne résista pas cette fois-ci.

-'Que va-t-il m'arriver ?' demanda Angéla apeurée.

-'Rien, je vais libérer ton énergie au bon moment'.

-'Je vais perdre le contrôle !' s'affola Angéla.

-'Non, je t'aiderai. Promets-le-moi. Promets que tu m'appelleras'.

-'Tu penses que mon pouvoir…', répondit Angéla.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

-'Oui, il ne faut pas avoir peur de l'utiliser, je serai là pour te rassurer et t'apaiser. Promets-moi juste que tu vas le faire', la pressa encore Astyan, en posant ses mains sur son cœur.

-'Je… ', hésita Angéla.

-'On sera juste liés pour te protéger. Je verrai juste ce que tu vois, je n'aurai pas accès à ton cœur ni à ton esprit', jura Astyan.

-'Ce que je vois', répéta Angéla, perdue.

-'Oui, je briserai le contact tout de suite après, à jamais. Ce n'est que temporaire'.

-'Comment saurai-je si cela marche à part quand le Wraith sera mort ?'.

-'A part sa mort… je te testerai avant'.

-'Je n'aime pas ça… Je…'

-'As-tu une autre idée hormis ton idée stupide ?'

-'Non', avoua Angéla.

-'Prête ?'

Elle donna sa bénédiction. Ses mains s'illuminèrent autour des mains d'Astyan. Angéla sentit une légère chaleur parcourir son corps. Sa vision changea. Elle se vit, se tenant debout devant elle-même. Elle comprit qu'elle se voyait à travers les yeux d'Astyan. Elle se regardait avec tendresse et envie. Elle se sentit raidir et se vit éviter le regard d'Astyan, confuse. Puis la vue s'assombrit et elle vit à nouveau Astyan.

-'J'ai bloqué ton lien avec moi pour l'instant, cela pourrait être déroutant pour toi de voir ce que je vois se superposer à ce que tu vois. Je ne verrai pas tout, juste ce qui te tracasse', expliqua Astyan.

-'C'est-à-dire les Wraiths', grogna Angéla.

-'Oui', rit Astyan,' entre autres choses. Maintenant va ! Et tiens ta promesse'.

Il tendit la main pour lui effleurer la joue alors qu'il s'effaçait avec la grotte.

…

Rodney avait froid et ils ne pouvaient pas allumer un feu sans risquer de se faire repérer. Il commençait même à claquer des dents. Il se demandait ce qui se passait dans la Cité, et ce que faisaient John et Teyla. Woosley les avait-il autorisés à les suivre ? Peut-être. En tout cas, il savait que John ferait tout son possible pour venir les chercher. Enfin il espérait. Et s'ils les retrouvaient avant d'avoir libéré Anéa. Les laisseraient-ils continuer ? Pourrait-il résister à John ? S'opposer à lui ? Et s'enfuir à nouveau ? Ronon était motivé pour la mission pour l'instant mais il changerait peut-être d'avis une fois confronté à John . Le groupe resté en arrière attendait patiemment le retour de Lycas avec des nouvelles fraîches. Martin était revenu de la chasse avec du gibier qu'ils mangeaient cru. Même Ronon avait l'air préoccupé.

-'Lycas ne veut pas en parler mais vous pensez qu'ils veulent la tuer ?', demanda Rodney.

-'C'est le mieux qui puisse lui arriver', répondit Ronon.

Rodney le fusilla du regard.

-'Certains Wraiths se servent des hommes comme garde-manger ou comme jouet', expliqua Rodney aux autres.

-'S'ils se nourrissent d'elle, je ne pourrai rien faire pour elle', remarqua le frère de Martin.

-'Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, elle est un véritable danger pour eux tant qu'elle est en vie. S'ils se nourrissent d'elle, elle mourra tout de suite. Ils ne serviront pas d'Anéa comme garde-manger', analysa Martin.

Pourtant, il avait l'air soucieux. Autre chose le tracassait.

-'Dites moi… se sont-ils déjà nourris d'une personne possédant des pouvoirs ?' demanda Martin, ayant clairement une idée derrière la tête.

Rodney le dévisagea surpris et réfléchit à cette question.

-'Pas à ma connaissance', hésita Rodney, en regardant Ronon avant de répondre', mais si cela arrive, on peut imaginer plusieurs scénarios. Ma meilleur hypothèse serait qu'ils capteraient le pouvoir aussi', supposa Rodney.

-'C'est bien ce que je pensais', dit Martin en regardant son frère d'un air entendu.

-'Pourquoi ?' dit Ronon.

-'Anéa a une force extraordinaire. Si un Wraith…'

-'Il sera encore plus difficile à tuer', coupa Ronon.

Rodney était choqué.

-'Alors on doit tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas', dit le frère de Martin.

-'Ce qu'il essaie de dire, c'est que s'il le faut, il faudra supprimer le problème', précisa Martin.

-'Non, on ne va quand même pas... ', protesta Rodney n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-'C'est peut-être ce qu'ils cherchent : acquérir plus de force', insista le frère.

-'Non, ils ne le savent pas, pas encore', dit Martin. ' Et je me trompe peut-être mais je pense que si l'un deux parvenait à s'approprier le pouvoir d'Anéa, ce dernier se dissiperait avec le temps et il devrait alors…'

-'Se nourrir à nouveau', comprit Rodney, horrifié.

-'Elle serait une source de force importante et cela leur donnerait un avantage considérable, y compris au sein de leur propre hiérarchie', avisa Ronon.

-'Ils ne le savent pas, ils ne connaissent pas les capacités d'Anéa, n'est ce pas ?' demanda Martin, hésitant.

-'Non, pas tant qu'ils ne se seront pas nourris de sa force vitale', dit Ronon. ' Mais cela ne va plus tarder'.

-'Tu dois avertir Lycas du danger qu'elle représente', dit le frère,' Car c'est à lui de prendre la décision'.

-'C'est-à-dire tuer Anéa', traduisit Ronon impassible.

-'Oui, et je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait rester leur prisonnière même un bref moment', conclut Martin.

…

John examina la tenue qu'il portait. Elle le grossissait et recouvrait tout son corps et ses armes. Teyla avait fini par trouver un bateau en état de flotter. Elle l'avait mis à l'eau. Ils embarquèrent tour à tour avec prudence. John demanda à ses hommes d'observer les berges, avec attention à la recherche d'un autre bateau : celui de Ronon. Lui-même chercha des signes de mouvements quelconques avec ces jumelles. Teyla éloigna le bateau du quai doucement pour ne pas perturber les autres et s'occupa de la navigation sous les instructions d'Evan.

-'J'aimerai bien rencontrer quelqu'un…un visage connu', soupira John tout en scrutant les environs à travers ses jumelles.

-'Ou pas, si on veut être discrets', dit Evan, ' Et comment va-t-elle réagir en nous voyant…vu qu'on a tenté de l'emprisonner'.

-'J'espérais que Rodney lui parle avant pour la persuader qu'on ne lui veut aucun mal malgré les apparences contre nous et puis j'ai l'appareil', répondit John en tapant sur la mallette.

-'Oui, mais si tout est réparé, Anéa partira', dit Evan.

-'Sans doute. Mais en paix', souffla John.

Evan acquiesça.

-'Et puis peut-être que plus tard, on fera du commerce et des échanges de connaissances', ajouta Teyla, attentive à sa manoeuvre.

-'J'y compte bien, je pense que la situation se tassera avec le temps', approuva John, avec optimisme.

…

Anéa ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court. Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur des mains d'Astyan. Les siennes continuèrent un peu de briller avant de s'éteindre pour de bon. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal, alors que la douleur à ses poignets se réveillait. Ses doigts étaient engourdis à cause des liens qui lui mordaient la chair. Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la servante avec un nouveau repas, cette fois-ci celui du soir, elle supposa.

-'Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas changée', remarqua la femme, indignée.

-'Et comment suis-je censée le faire ?', balança Anéa énervée.

La jeune femme la regarda sans comprendre. Anéa lui montra ses mains liées. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, embêtée. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-'Je vois', dit la femme qui reprit son professionnel,' Je vais voir ce que je peux faire'.

Puis elle partit. Anéa comprit qu'elle avait peur de rester seule avec elle. Anéa savait que la servante ne prendrait pas le risque de la détacher. Elle sortit le bout de fer qu'elle avait volé et essaya de rompre ses liens à nouveau. Mais dix minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas, et crut que la femme revenait reprendre le plateau. Elle cacha rapidement le bout de fer entre sa peau et son pantalon au niveau de sa hanche. Mais c'était un homme qui ouvrit la porte. Anéa fut choquée quand elle le vit. Car il lui semblait si familier mais aussi totalement étranger. Il ressemblait à Lycas. Il congédia ses gardes de la main. Il resta seul face à Anéa et porta toute son attention sur Anéa, toujours assise sur le lit.

-'Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt. Le devoir m'appelait malheureusement. Je me présente, je suis le Prince Stefan et vous devez être…Anéa ?', interrogea Stefan en la jaugeant du regard.

-'Elle-même', répondit Anéa méfiante.

Il s'approcha du lit sans la quitter des yeux.

-'Ma gouvernante semblait mécontente…je vois que vous avez ignoré les robes. Ne vous plaisent-elles pas ?

-'Ce n'est pas mon style'.

-'Je vois. Vous êtes plutôt cuir. Mais vous avez aussi ignoré le repas que je vous ai fait apporter', observa le Prince, amusé.

Il s'assit auprès d'elle.

-'Je préfère manger ce que je prépare'.

-'Vous pensez qu'on l'a empoisonné ?', rit Stefan.

Il avait le même rire que Lycas, en plus grave. Il se leva et alla goûter le plat.

-'En plus, il n'est pas si bon que ça, c'est vrai', concéda Stefan.

Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence.

-'En ce qui concerne vos liens, je suis désolé que personne n'ait pensé à les enlever. Les gardes semblent méfiants à votre égard, ma gouvernante aussi'.

Il revint vers elle et lui saisit les poignets délicatement. Il lui ôta les liens. Il ne lâcha pas les mains d'Anéa tout de suite. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les marques avec douceur. Elle ne bougea pas, raide.

-'Et si je vous invitais à manger pour me faire pardonner. De plus, cela vous dégourdira les jambes'.

-'Traitez-vous tous vos prisonniers toujours aussi bien' ?, se méfia Anéa.

-'Non, seulement les jolies femmes. Mais mes prisonniers n'ont pas à se plaindre, en général. Cette prison est la même pour tous les autres'.

-'Et vous dînez avec eux aussi ? Ou seulement ceux qui sont condamnés à être livrés aux Wraiths ?'

Il se raiditexactement de la même manière que le faisait Lycas.

-'Alors vous le savez', chuchota Stefan doucement.

-'Je ne suis pas une idiote, je les ai vus au village', répéta Anéa mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à la gouvernante.

Il se leva sans se retourner. Des gardes l'encerclèrent. Elle les suivit docilement alors que quatre autres les rejoignaient.

-'Vous ne comprenez pas : le peuple est effrayé; il pourrait y avoir une émeute', reprit Stefan.

-'Ce n'est pas mon problème, et je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi'.

-'Vraiment ? Vous êtes la cause de la colère des Wraiths, et peut-être même de leur présence, enfin c'est ce que croit le peuple. Et je ne leur donne pas tord, vous êtes arrivée en même temps, ils vous ont peut être suivis. En fait, la décision de votre sort ne m'appartient pas, même si les rumeurs s'avéraient fausses. Enfin pas complètement. Le peuple réclame justice : il cherche un coupable à leurs malheurs. Il fait pression pour que je vous livre. Rassurez-vous : je ne le ferai pas tout de suite. Vous êtes encore en sécurité, ici pour l'instant'.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle vide, et la traversèrent pour entrer dans une pièce plus petite. Les gardes ne les y suivirent pas. Anéa avisa le Prince du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci s'y dirigeait déjà vers une banquette faisant face à une table haute. Le repas était servi. Il l'invita d'un geste à s'installer. Ce qu'elle fit. Assis à ses côtés, il lui servit le plat.

-'Vous verrez, c'est bien meilleur'.

Elle regarda l'assiette sans rien dire. Le Prince prit une pomme de terre dans l'assiette d'Anéa et la croqua à pleines dents avec un grand sourire. Il voulait lui montrer que le repas n'était pas empoisonné. Elle se servit.

-'Bien, vous reprendrez des forces pour affronter les villageois'.

-'Que vont-ils faire ?', demanda Anéa inquiète.

-'Vous faire payer « vos crimes » avant de vous livrer'.

-'Comment ?'

-'Je ne sais pas', admit le Prince, en prenant un verre de vin', En vous humiliant, je suppose'.

Elle savait qu'il mentait, il savait parfaitement ce qui allait lui arriver.

-'Pourquoi participez-vous à … cette folie ?'

-'Pour éviter une émeute bien sûre. Et si vous pouvez éviter d'autres problèmes en vous sacrifiant, je le ferai dans l'intérêt du peuple'.

-'Pourquoi suis-je encore là dans ce cas ? Pourquoi les faire attendre ?'

-'Vous êtes belle', répondit Stefan avec audace, en reposant son verre,' et vous êtes entourée de mystère et cela me plaît'.

Stefan lui sourit.

Le conseil de la femme lui revint en mémoire et elle comprit que c'était un homme à femmes. Elle prit un verre de vin et le vida cul sec.

-'Et je suis seul, sans compagnie'.

-'Je suis dangereuse, vous feriez mieux de m'éviter', menaça Anéa.

-'J'aime vivre dangereusement', rit Stefan', Tarek est un imbécile. Il aurait dû demander plus d'argent, vous valez beaucoup plus…'

-'Quand viendront me chercher les villageois ?', s'informa Anéa tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et cet homme.

-'Cela dépendra de vous', souffla Stefan, l'air mesquin.

-'De moi', chuchota Anéa en frissonnant.

Les yeux de Stefan se mirent à briller d'une lueur étrange : de l'envie. Elle comprit l'absence des gardes. Elle se resservit un verre et le vida à nouveau.

-'Resservez-vous', dit Stefan souriant.

Après une heure de repas, une servante ramassa tous les plats, laissant le vin et servit les desserts. Ils avaient déjà descendu deux bouteilles de vin à eux deux. Elle espérait le rendre ivre pour qu'il s'endorme. Lui espérait sûrement que l'alcool lui monte à la tête pour qu'elle soit plus docile. Le Prince s'était rapproché tout doucement durant leur conversation. Toujours soupçonneuse, elle avait répondu à ces questions patiemment en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Plus la soirée avançait, plus Stefan ressemblait à Lycas.

-'Vous êtes une femme remarquable', conclut Stefan.

-'Vous l'êtes aussi apparemment, vous vous êtes fait une sacrée réputation lors de la dernière guerre'.

-'C'est vrai. J'ai profité de l'occasion mais ce que j'ai fait ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Le peuple en particulier'.

-'Qui se plaint ?'

-'Les pauvres'.

-'Ils sont toujours mécontents de leur malheur', affirma Anéa,' qui exige une victime ? Pour les Wraiths ?'

-'Aussi bien les pauvres que les riches. Pour une fois, ils sont tous d'accord. Mais ce sont surtout les riches qui font pression'.

-'Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ?'

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il caressa la joue d'Anéa, enlevant une mèche rebelle sur sa joue.

-'Que c'est du gâchis'.

-'Ce serait mieux que nous arrêtions là notre conversation, nous avons tous deux trop bu et nous pourrions regretter certains de nos actes', dit Anéa sagement.

-'De quel genre ?', demanda Stefan, avec malice.

-'Un geste regrettable'.

Il s'approcha d'elle encore un peu et se pencha sur elle. Elle posa les mains sur sa poitrine pour l'arrêter dans son élan. Mais sa tête continua à descendre vers elle. Il l'embrassa doucement, timidement puis plus fortement, plus sauvagement. Il passa sa main sur sa hanche et de l'autre lui ôta les mains fermement.

-'On devrait…', dit Anéa essoufflée.

Il n'écoutait pas, il pesa de tout son corps contre le sien. Ses lèvres se réfugièrent dans son cou. Une main descendit de sa hanche vers le creux de son genou. Il l'attrapa pour caler son corps contre le sien.

-'Non', protesta Anéa en tentant de le repousser.

Mais il résista, il bascula le corps de la jeune femme violemment en arrière, pour l'allonger sur la banquette. Il perdait tout contrôle de lui-même, toute maitrise, accentué par l'alcool. Une de ses mains remonta pour caresser sa cuisse alors que l'autre explorait son bas ventre. Anéa ne pouvait pas se dégager prisonnière, de son poids, et affaiblie. Elle chercha à tâtons un objet pour se défendre. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle était vulnérable. Les gardes étaient prêts à intervenir contre elle, si elle résistait.

-'Vous auriez dû mettre une robe', souffla Stefan dans son cou,' cela aurait été plus facile, plus rapide et plus plaisant'.

-'Reprenez-vous!', supplia Anéa.

Sa main droite se fraya un chemin vers sa poitrine.

-'Non arrêtez', haleta Anéa.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue car elle se savait complètement impuissante.

Si elle se défendait, les gardes allaient lui tomber dessus, en surnombre et ils aideraient sûrement le Prince à la violer. Ils entraveraient ses mouvements pendant que le Prince assouvirait son désir. Il avait réussi à enlever les lacets de son haut en cuir. Il admira avec avidité ses seins. Du bout des doigts, il les caressa doucement. Anéa pouvait sentir le désir de Stefan fleurir entre ses jambes. Elle savait qu'elle était en danger. L'idée de se faire tuer pour éviter de se faire violer lui paraissait bien préférable à celle de mourir aux mains des Wraiths. Elle tenta à nouveau de le repousser de ses mains mais le Prince était trop lourd pour elle. D'une main, il lui saisit une main brutalement et la mit au dessus de sa tête. La main d'Anéa était emprisonnée dans sa poigne de fer. Il se pressa encore plus contre elle et accentua le contact alors qu'elle s'agitait de plus belle pour tenter de se dégager, ce qui n'avait pour effet que de l'exciter encore plus. Tenant toujours le poignet de sa victime, l'autre descendait pour dévêtir le bas. Affolée, elle essaya de prendre quelque chose sur la table, de sa main libre, à nouveau.

-'Vous faites une grave erreur', grogna faiblement Anéa, les dents serrés.

Sa voix était plus tremblante qu'elle l'aurait souhaitée.

-'Laissez vous faire', dit Stefan comme un supplice', laissez la fièvre vous prendre. Un peu d'amour avant de mourir…'

-'Non je ne veux pas…!'

-'Vous seriez récompensée. Détendez vous ce sera moins douloureux'.

-'Non, s'il vous plaît', supplia Anéa.

Il n'écoutait pas ses supplices, elle essaya de mettre ses genoux entre leur deux corps pour le repousser. En réponse, il lui écarta violemment les jambes en tirant son corps vers lui. Alors, Anéa se rappela du bout de fer caché dans son pantalon. Elle espéra qu'il n'était pas tombé. Il avait réussit à baisser légèrement son pantalon, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle tenta de récupérer l'arme.

-'Sois coopérative, ma douce', chuchota Stefan dans son cou, tout en lui effleurant les cheveux de la bouche.

A tâtons, elle chercha l'arme et la sentit contre sa hanche. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Elle réussit à saisir l'objet. Mais au même moment, Stefan passa sa main libre sous son dos et attira son corps vers lui pour enfoncer son membre raide et excité en elle, encore plus profondément. Elle ressentit une douleur soudaine entre ses jambes. Elle retint tout juste un cri de douleur, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle faillit lâcher l'objet sous le choc. Elle sentit alors une présence étrangère autre que le membre dur du Prince. C'était plutôt une présence humaine qui envahissait son cerveau : c'était Astyan, qui venait l'aider. Elle resserra son étreinte sur l'arme. Pendant qu'Anéa luttait contre l'envie de vomir et de repousser les présences. Le Prince d'une main ferme, resserra sa prise sur les hanches d'Anéa pour s'enfoncer encore plus entre ses jambes. Son entre-jambe gonflée passa le voile de moiteur qu'il rencontra. Un cri de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche. Grâce à Astyan, elle tenait fermement le morceau de fer. Car c'était bien lui. Il avait dit qu'il testerait le lien qu'ils avaient créé. Il avait dit qu'il ressentirait ce qui la gênerait. Avec horreur, elle comprit qu'il était spectateur de cette scène. Elle pouvait sentir son dégoût et sa colère naître tout au fond de son être. Puis il prit le contrôle. Anéa pointa l'arme sur la gorge de Stefan, haletante, sans le vouloir. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses gestes. Elle pressa l'arme contre sa gorge. Le Prince s'arrêta net dans son premier va-et-vient, fiévreux de désir.

-'Arrêtez-vous', siffla Anéa entre ses dents alors qu'une rage intérieure l'envahissait.

Ce n'était pas sa voix mais celle d'Astyan. Le Prince ne s'en aperçut pas et se mit à rire.

-'Nous sommes dans une situation délicate alors', dit Stefan.

-'Non vous l'êtes, éloignez-vous de moi maintenant'.

-'Ou sinon quoi ?', se moqua Stefan.

-'Je vous tue', répondit Anéa sérieusement.

-'Je ne doute pas que vous en soyez pas capable, mais vous ne le ferez pas,' la défia Stefan, sûr de lui, en regardant la porte où étaient postés ses gardes.

-'Je ne vois pas pourquoi,… je ne vous laisserai pas me violer'.

-'Vous n'avez qu'à voir ça comme un échange…je vous désire et en échange je vous protège des villageois jusqu'à l'arrivée des Wraiths'.

-'Je préfère affronter les villageois', cracha Anéa avec colère.

-'Vraiment ? Vous changeriez rapidement d'avis mais si c'est votre choix… sachez que mon offre tiendra toujours'.

Il caressa du dos de sa main la joue d'Anéa, effaçant une larme. Anéa insista en appuyant plus la lame contre sa gorge pour lui rappeler sa présence. Le Prince recula doucement, ravivant la douleur entre ses cuisses. Elle serra les dents pour étouffer un cri et se releva avec peine pour s'éloigner de son agresseur. Le Prince soupira. Il s'épousseta et se rhabilla calmement.

-'Vous aviez peut-être raison…pour l'alcool. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire alors'.

Il se leva. Anéa se rhabilla du mieux qu'elle put et renoua ses lacets. Les gardes entrèrent, ignorant le désordre qui régnait. Anéa planta son arme dans la table avec rage. Celle-ci tangua un instant.

-'Je vous conseille de garder vos distances car quand je retrouverais ma liberté…', menaça Anéa.

Il ne dit rien mais comprit le message en regardant le bout de fer vibrer sur la table. Les gardes la ramenèrent à sa cellule, sans un mot ni même sans un regard.

Une fois seule, elle se frotta la peau car elle se sentait salie. Puis elle se dirigea vers le lit, tremblante, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en séchant ses larmes. Elle repensa aux derniers événements de sa vie. Les pires de toute son existence. L'astuce d'Astyan avait fonctionné, il avait réussi à établir un contact. Une heure après, elle entendit des bruits. Elle se releva, à nouveau forte. Les gardes venaient la chercher. Stefan n'avait pas traîné. Cette fois-ci, ils lui attachèrent les mains avec une corde particulièrement rêche. Le Prince, à l'écart, la regardait à peine, depuis l'entrée de la chambre. Elle l'entendit parler à quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas encore.

-'Voici la femme, comme promis, mais vous êtes sûr que…'

-'Oui, il nous la faut, les Wraiths ont été très clairs à son sujet…'

-'Je sais, j'étais là', répliqua le Prince un peu sèchement', mais il doit y avoir une autre solution pour les apaiser'.

-'Non, en plus le peuple sait qu'elle…'

-'Comment l'ont-t-ils su ?', coupa Stefan.

-'Les rumeurs courent vite. Ils réclament le coupable, et le coupable est tout trouvé'.

-'Que va-t-il lui arriver avant d'être livrée ?'

-'Cela ne vous regarde pas, elle est sous notre tutelle maintenant. Je dirige le port et je dois répondre aux exigences du peuple'.

-'J'insiste'.

-'Elle sera livrée demain dans l'après-midi; avant cela elle sera avant exposée à tous, sur le marché. Certains veulent la punir'.

-'Je vois'.

-'Je vous remercie au nom du peuple'.

-'Je ne veux pas de débordements, compris ?'

-'Il y en aura. Je regrette : le peuple est en colère, et il est difficile de les contrôler en ce moment'.

-'Je connais votre réputation, votre cruauté envers vos ennemis. Je ne tolérerai pas de violences gratuites de votre part sous prétexte que le peuple est en colère. Donc pas de débordements, vous devez la respecter'.

Les gardes la poussèrent et la guidèrent hors de la pièce.

-'Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera encore vivante et entière pour demain mais je ne peux pas promettre …pour le peuple…'

L'homme, dont elle ne voyait pas le visage, s'approcha de l'entrée de sa cellule et reporta son regard sur Anéa. C'était un homme petit et gros. Son crâne était dégarni. Ses mains potelées avaient des gestes nerveux. Il regarda Anéa comme une marchandise, avec envie et cruauté. Ses doigts semblaient vouloir palper la marchandise. Elle comprit alors que son sort n'allait probablement pas s'améliorer.

-'Nous avons un accord au sujet…de votre penchant…'

-'Oui, oui', coupa l'homme voulant en finir', et je le tiendrai… je ne la toucherai pas, même si je pense que c'est regrettable de passer à côté, mais je m'amuserai autrement ce soir…'

Le Prince ignorait toujours Anéa du regard. Il sembla devenir livide.

-'Allez… allez nous n'avons pas tout notre temps', lança le marchant d'un geste de la main aux gardes, d'un air agacé.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, le Prince cria à Anéa :

-'Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler si vous changez d'avis'.

…

Ronon se leva et accueillit Lycas en lui tendant une boisson chaude. Ce denier s'installa à côté d'eux, l'air sombre. Il essaya de se réchauffer les mains au contact de sa boisson.

-'Alors ?', s'enquit Martin, impatient,' tu comptes nous faire attendre longtemps ?'.

-'Elle est au Grand Port. Où ? Je ne sais pas exactement'.

-'Pourquoi es-tu si sombre si on sait où elle est ?'.

-'Le peuple est remonté… très monté, le clergé aussi. Le gérant du port semble dépassé, le peuple l'accuse'.

-'Donc le peuple ne nous aidera pas', conclut Rodney.

-'Non, ils cherchent un coupable. Je ne serai d'ailleurs pas le bienvenu au Port. De plus, certains disent que les Wraiths sont déjà là, d'autres disent qu'ils arrivent demain'.

-'Ce qui veux dire qu'on a peu de temps pour agir', dit Ronon.

-'Oui, je vais voir tout de même mon frère demain matin tôt', se décida Lycas,' j'aurai alors plus d'informations. Reposons-nous, j'ai la sensation que demain sera une longue et dure journée.

…

Le petit homme lui jeta un manteau sur les épaules pour la dissimuler, le temps de traverser les rues. Ils la guidèrent devant un large bâtiment. Il faisait nuit. Le petit homme avait l'air de quelqu'un d'important. Comme un maire, ou autre dirigeant. C'était donc lui qui voulait trouver un coupable à leur misère. Ils entrèrent dans cette large bâtisse où il y avait beaucoup de bruits, beaucoup trop au goût d'Anéa. Dedans, il y avait des tas de femme peu vêtues, qui dansaient, riaient, chantaient ou se pavanaient parmi les convives majoritairement masculins. Elle comprit que c'était un bordel. Le cœur d'Anéa se serra. Mais dans quelle galère, elle s'était fourrée !

Un homme richement vêtu interpela le petit homme.

-'Eh ! C'est la nouvelle recrue ?', demanda un client, en riant.

-'Pas exactement, c'est une surprise', répondit le petit homme, avec un clin d'œil, malicieux.

Elle comprit ce que le Prince voulait dire par "ses penchants". Il aimait les femmes, les brutaliser. L'homme était puissant et tenait même un bordel. Elle voulut vomir. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'étage inférieur, guidés par le petit homme. C'était une pièce sombre et discrète avec pour seul meuble une chaise et des étagères. Enfin presque les seuls meubles. Car en regardant de plus près, on pouvait apercevoir des chaînes au sol, sur les murs…Le petit homme indiqua un crochet accroché au plafond. Les gardes l'y emmenèrent. Ils lui serrèrent des fers aux poignets par-dessus la corde et accrochèrent la chaîne au crochet. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds, accrochée au plafond. Le petit homme tourna une manivelle et elle put se tenir presque normalement, debout. Les gardes lui attachèrent alors les pieds au sol les jambes écartées. Puis les gardes s'en allèrent sans se retourner, la laissant seule avec l'homme. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, juste détendre ses muscles. Puis l'homme la laissa à son tour dans le noir, le sourire aux lèvres, sans oublier de jeter un dernier coup d'œil satisfait à sa nouvelle acquisition. Comme s'il était heureux de son nouveau jouet.

…

Seule dans le noir, elle essayait d'écouter les différents bruits à l'étage et observa la pièce qui l'entourait. Elle entendait surtout des cris de femme. Des cris de plaisir, des rires, des cris d'angoisses, d'extase, mais aussi de peur. Elle pouvait aussi entendre des coups de fouet accompagnant des gémissements de douleur. Elle frissonna de dégoût. Elle dut supporter ces cris une bonne partie de la nuit, et elle ne put donc s'endormir. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Un rai de lumière l'aveugla. La porte se referma sous les cris d'insulte d'un homme et des pleurs d'une femme. Elle vit un homme, le petit homme jeter une femme dans la pièce. Celle-ci s'effondra à ses pieds et ne se releva pas. Le petit homme descendit les escaliers et attrapa violemment les cheveux de la femme pour lui faire relever la tête. Elle pleurait. Il la traîna vers le fond comme un vulgaire chiffon désarticulé. Il était fort malgré sa petite taille.

-'S'il vous plaît, je serai sage', promit la femme.

Elle portait une robe courte, déchirée sur le côté. Une des bretelles était tombée et la robe était descendue, révélant un sein.

-'Tu n'a pas assez crié, le client s'est plaint, il a payé cher pour une vierge. Il n'a même pas pris ta virginité tant il était déçu. Tu vas pouvoir réfléchir à tes actes, ici'.

-'Non ! Je veux me racheter, vous serez meilleur professeur', supplia la femme en soulevant sa robe.

Anéa la regarda avec horreur : elle _s'offrait_ à lui.

-'Pour perdre ta seule valeur : ta virginité ! Tu aurais dû crier quand il te touchait...'

Elle s'écroula à ses pieds. L'homme sembla hésiter. La femme le vit et prit la perche qu'il lui tendait. Elle saisit sa main et la posa sur son sein alors qu'une de ses mains cherchait le bas ventre du petit homme. Elle voulait l'exciter. Mais il la regarda à peine, les yeux rivés les yeux sur Anéa.

-'Peut-être que tu peux te faire pardonner. Le client s'y est peut-être mal pris avec toi. Il n'a pas été assez violent. Oui tu le peux', murmura l'homme, en regardant Anéa qui déglutit bruyamment.

-'Oh oui merci, je ferai tout ce que tu veux', sanglota la femme de soulagement.

-'Lève-toi', ordonna l'homme qui avait de toute évidence une idée derrière la tête.

-'Merci, merci, vous êtes bon'.

L'homme rit et passa derrière Anéa pour prendre quelque chose sur l'étage. Elle essaya de voir ce qu'il faisait.

-'Déshabille-la', ordonna l'homme.

La femme regarda Anéa avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais elle fit tout de même ce qu'on lui demandait, sans poser de question. Les mains tremblantes, elle défit les lacets du haut et l'ôta, ignorant le regard d'Anéa. Elle fit de même avec le bas. Anéa se retrouva entièrement nue. Puis elle s'éloigna admirant le corps d'Anéa. Anéa perçut l'odeur d'une bougie. L'homme refit surface et prit la chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'Anéa, souriant.

-'Caresse-la'.

-'Pardon ?', demanda la femme, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu.

-'Fais-le !'

Elle hésita encore, alors qu'il les regardait toutes les deux, en souriant. Elle le regarda à nouveau pour voir s'il ne plaisantait pas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

-'Tourne-toi'.

Il souleva sa robe et elle commença à paniquer.

-'Laissez-la', cria Anéa en se tortillant pour essayer de se libérer. Il rit, s'approcha d'elle, et lui mit un tissu dans la bouche pour la bâillonner. Il revint derrière la femme.

-'Non, je vais le faire', dit la femme timidement.

Elle dirigea une main vers le corps d'Anéa avec hésitation.

-' Oui c'est bien', l'encouragea l'homme à son oreille.

Il lui caressa le ventre. Puis il lui prit la main et la dirigea sur le sein d'Anéa.

-'Fais ce que tu aurais dû faire à cet homme'.

Anéa essaya de crier mais sans succès. Elle ne pouvait pas se débattre. La femme prit de l'assurance, elle pinça les tétons d'Anéa, doucement puis plus fermement. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa fiévreusement le corps d'Anéa. Elle prit du plaisir face à ce corps magnifique. Dégoûtée, Anéa détourna la tête, embarrassée. Elle pria pour que ça s'arrête.

-'Bien'.

Il s'était reculé.

-'Tu es en bonne voie'.

Il s'assit à nouveau. Elle explora plus loin le corps d'Anéa, allant de la pointe de son sein à son intimité. Anéa frissonna à ce contact doux et ferme. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer d'ignorer la situation.

-'Va plus loin', dit l'homme, la voix rauque et excitée.

La fille ne sembla pas comprendre. Anéa en déduit qu'elle était inexpérimentée. Elle avait dû refuser des caresses d'un homme et de faire l'amour à un homme trop violent pour sa première fois. L'homme soupira devant son regard interrogateur et lui attrapa la tête un peu violemment.

-'Ouvre la bouche'.

Elle obéit. Il s'était relevé. Puis il lui dirigea la bouche vers la pointe du sein d'Anéa avec douceur.

-'Voilà utilise ta langue et tes lèvres, doucement', conseilla l'homme fiévreux.

Il se rassit, sans quitter les deux femmes du regard, et admira le spectacle. Il commençait à respirer avec difficulté à cause de l'excitation. Anéa remarqua que le désir l'avait envahi. Les yeux de l'homme étaient devenus fous. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les bras de la chaise, pour s'empêcher d'intervenir. La langue de la femme parcourait chaque parcelle de peau du corps d'Anéa et explorait toutes ses parties, même intimes. La femme n'hésitait plus, elle prenait de l'assurance. Elle osa même accompagner la langue par des caresses et de gémissements d'excitation.

-'Arrêtes…Maintenant !', s'écria l'homme essoufflé, n'en pouvant plus.

La femme obéit aussitôt, presque déçue.

-'Prends le produit derrière. Fais le couler le long de son cou', ordonna le petit homme, en se léchant les lèvres.

-'Mais c'est chaud !', protesta la femme avec horreur.

Anéa écarquilla les yeux. L'homme sourit d'un air sadique.

-'Fais le', répéta l'homme doucement.

-'Je ne peux pas…elle est si belle'.

-'N'ait pas peur d'abimer ce corps, elle n'aura pas de marque. En plus, elle est responsable de tous nos malheurs. Elle a attiré les Wraiths chez nous. Tu as l'occasion de te venger avant tout le monde et elle ne vivra plus demain soir'.

-'Je ne veux pas', refusa la femme.

-'Rappelle-toi que tu dois te faire pardonner', susurra l'homme pour la convaincre.

Il sourit en apercevant le dilemme dans ses yeux. Pour la convaincre, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui, le dos de la fille contre sa poitrine. Il enleva sa robe brutalement, la déchirant complètement. Elle tenait seulement par les hanches. Il la caressa sauvagement, en regardant Anéa qui le foudroyait du regard. Comme si c'était elle qu'il caressait, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il devait s'imaginer. La fille se débattit. Les caresses ne lui procuraient aucun plaisir. Elles étaient agressives

-' Non, s'il vous plaît !', pleura la femme affolée.

Il pinça l'un des ses seins brutalement. Elle cria de douleur.

-'Aïe ! Vous me faites mal !'

-'Tu as bien aimé quand tu lui faisais la même chose, laisse-moi me faire plaisir. Laisses-moi te montrer ce que tu aurais dû faire avec cette homme'.

Puis il descendit plus bas dans son exploration alors qu'elle se défendait.

-'Arrêtez, je vais le faire', accepta la femme en criant.

-'Alors vas-y'.

Tout en continuant à la caresser. Mais elle hésitait toujours. Elle gémissait quand les caresses du petit homme devenait insistantes.

-'Je vais t'aider', proposa l'homme.

Il la força à se plier et d'un coup de hanche, il s'enfonça avec son membre bien excité dans son intimité lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle cria et pleura alors que la douleur devenait insoutenable.

-'Oh non, non s'il vous plaît', implora la femme, en essayant de l'écarter de sa main.

Mais il l'a serra encore plus, la pressant d'obéir.

-'Tu sais ce que tu as à faire', lui souffla l'homme dans l'oreille.

Elle sanglota d'acceptation. D'une main tremblante, elle dirigea le liquide chaud vers la gorge de sa victime qui essayait de se dégager de ses entraves.

-'Verse tout'.

La femme laissa tomber le liquide doucement, ce qui brûla la peau d'Anéa. Anéa essaya de hurler de douleur mais le bâillon tint bon. Son corps eut des soubresauts violents sous la douleur. Le liquide descendit le long de son cou puis se dirigea vers un de ses seins. Il passa ensuite entre ses seins. Il coula, puis sécha, lui brûlant la peau à son passage. Il descendit encore plus bas, entre ses jambes. Elle se défendit, tendue sur ses fers. La femme pleurait.

-'Bien, bonne fille, nous allons pouvoir enfin passer à l'étape suivante', encourageait l'homme tandis qu'Anéa se tordait de douleur.

Le fait qu'Anéa se trémousse l'excitait encore plus. Il redressa violemment la femme larmoyante pour la remettre debout. Et il l'attrapa par les deux seins, les pressant fortement pour que la femme ne s'écarte pas de lui. Ainsi il s'enfonça encore plus dans son vagin sans qu'elle puisse s'échapper.

-'J'ai fais ce que tu as demandé', cria la femme, perçant leurs oreilles.

-'Oui mais pas tout de suite : tu as hésité', rit l'homme,' Tu dois être punie'.

Il commença à faire de lents va-et-vient, alors que la femme hurlait et le suppliait d'arrêter. Puis il força l'allure.

-'Tu veux atténuer ta douleur'.

-'Com…comment ?', demanda la femme alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus.

Il finit par briser sa virginité. Anéa vit le sang couler le long de ces jambes.

-'Lèche le liquide'.

-'Quoi ?'.

-'C'est du miel'.

Il gémit de plaisir. Elle s'approcha, avec difficulté du corps d'Anéa alors qu'il continuait à la violer sauvagement. Elle évita de se pencher pour atténuer la douleur et lécha le miel le long du cou d'Anéa alors qu'il ralentissait le mouvement. Il frissonna de désir quand elle suçota les seins d'Anéa. Il cria de plaisir alors qu'elle se baissait pour lécher le reste. Elle pleura de douleur. Il entra encore plus profondément en elle son membre raide de plaisir, encouragé par ses pleurs, ses cris et ses gémissements.

Elle avait fini. Il accéléra de nouveau, cognant son entre-jambe dans son vagin. Les pleurs reprirent d'intensité. La femme avait l'impression de recevoir des coups à l'intérieur de son corps.

-'Que puis-je faire d'autre ?', supplia la femme en pleurant.

-'Bien, tu as compris, … plus tu la feras crier et bouger, plus je ralentirai. Mais si tu diminues la cadence ou la force de tes coups, j'accélère la mienne', expliqua l'homme essoufflé.

-'Comment ?', gémit la femme, ne comprenant pas.

Car Anéa portait un baillon.

Il lui tendit sa ceinture sans s'arrêter dans ses va-et-vient. Elle la prit sans hésiter cette fois-ci.

Et sans remords, elle fouetta le ventre d'Anéa puis les seins. Celle-ci ne broncha pas au début. Les yeux fermés, elle priait pour que sa souffrance cesse. A ce moment-là, Astyan envahit son esprit la protégeant de la douleur et de l'humiliation. Après plusieurs coups, comme Anéa ne criait pas, la femme frappa plus fort et plus rapidement sans pitié. Elle ne retenait plus ses coups. Anéa encaissa les coups toujours en silence. L'homme ne ralentit donc pas la cadence et au contraire l'accéléra, excité par les coups de fouets. Mais au bout d'un moment, Anéa n'en pouvant plus, cria. L'homme ralentit la cadence, soulageant la femme qui, encouragée, continua à fouetter Anéa sur les parties les plus sensibles du corps. Elle frappait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais elle commençait à faiblir et l'homme n'en avait pas finit avec elle. Lui, il ne fatiguait pas et son désir n'était pas assouvi. Anéa ne tenait plus sur ces jambes meurtries. Elle avait mal partout, elle se laissa tomber à genoux alors que le crochet descendait pour la suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la femme. La tête pendante, elle n'avait même plus la force de bouger ou de crier. Elle entendit les hurlements de la femme alors que les coups de fouets cessaient. Elle entendit les pleurs s'intensifier, et des cris d'excitations du petit homme emplirent la pièce. Ces cris de jouissance la firent frissonner. Alors qu'Astyan lui disait des mots doux pour l'apaiser et occuper son esprit, le silence tomba. Elle ne vit pas l'homme quitter la pièce mais l'entendit dire :

-'Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux crier et faire ce qu'on te demande', rit l'homme de bon cœur.

Il avait effleuré le sein d'Anéa du bout des doigts alors qu'il restait du miel encore chaud.

-'Dommage que je ne puisse pas te toucher, ma belle. Tu as de la chance qu'il n'y a pas que le sexe qui m'excite. Je te félicite, tu m'as beaucoup excité ce soir mais demain ce sera encore mieux', lui souffla l'homme aux oreilles d'Anéa.

Elle n'osa enfin lever les yeux que lorsque la porte claqua. Elle remarqua la femme à ses pieds, effondrée, baignant dans son sang : un bain de sang causé par la violence du petit homme. Elle sanglotait, les genoux repliés sur elle-même. Elle avait perdu sa virginité dans d'atroces souffrances. Anéa s'évanouit alors qu'Astyan lâchait son emprise sur son esprit.

…

Le lendemain matin, Lycas était déjà levé, faisant les cents pas dans le couloir d'un manoir. Il était nerveux, et ignorait le décor luxurieux. Il avait les autres à une auberge pendant qu'il demandait audience à son frère. Il attendait alors la venue de celui-ci.

-'Où est-elle ?', demanda Lycas sans préavis quand il le vit arriver.

-'Salut mon frère… Mais de quoi parles-tu ?', répondit son frère feignant l'ignorance.

-'De la femme', cracha Lycas.

-'Quelle femme ? Tu sais bien que je ne vois personne de particulier en ce moment et toi non plus', remarqua le Prince.

-'La femme que tu as fait capturer pour la livrer aux Wraiths', insista Lycas avec colère.

-'Ah, je vois… Pourquoi tu veux la voir ?... Oh ne me dis pas que… tu as eu une aventure avec elle', supposa Stefan, le sourire aux lèvres.

-'Ce n'est pas le problème', coupa Lycas, ignorant sa remarque.

-'Non en effet, elle peut régler nos petits problèmes…'

-'Où est-elle ?', répéta Lycas, en se faisant plus menaçant cette fois.

-'Elle n'est plus là', avoua Stefan.

-'Et pourquoi donc ? Je suis sûre que tu ne te serais pas privé de la gloire de l'avoir capturée, et puis tu aurais voulu un peu flirter avec…'

-'Je n'ai pas dit que …'

Lycas le saisit violemment et le pressa contre le mur.

-'Tu l'as touchée ?', cria Lycas, furieux.

-'J'avais bu…', tenta de s'expliquer son frère.

-'Ne me dis pas qu'elle n'était pas consentante…'

-'Non, elle ne l'était pas', s'étouffa Stefan, l'air coupable, en baissant les yeux.

-'Qu'as-tu fait ?', cria Lycas le secouant.

-'Ma virilité a été sérieusement touchée, j'ai voulu me venger après cette …débâcle. Je voulais qu'elle revienne me supplier de lui pardonner et de lui faire l'amour en lui disant des mots doux. J'ai été aveuglé par sa beauté, mon frère, tu peux me comprendre…', se justifia le Prince, le suppliant du regard.

-'Non, je ne l'ai jamais forcée…elle aurait dû te tuer', cracha Lycas, en le lâchant, envahi de dégoût et de mépris.

-'Elle ne l'a pas fait'.

Lycas le regarda furieusement.

-'Elle a dû remarquer notre ressemblance, elle aurait pu le faire mais elle ne l'a pas fait', reprit Stefan.

-'Tu as eu de la chance, tu vas pouvoir te racheter, où est-elle ?'

-'Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai voulu me venger, je l'ai laissé à Darjin'.

-'A Darjin ! Es-tu fou ? C'est un sadique, un violeur…'

-'Et c'est le dirigeant du Grand Port', rappela Stefan', je lui ai arraché la promesse qu'il ne la toucherait pas'.

-'Peut-être pour lui mais les autres ?'

Stefan ne sut quoi répondre, Lycas grogna furieusement et frappa dans le mur.

-'Donc elle est à l'Auberge', souffla Lycas reprenant le contrôle.

-'Et les Wraiths seront là vers midi', informa Stefan.

Lycas s'arrêta.

-'Que vas-tu faire ?', demanda Stefan l'air soupçonneux.

-'La délivrer'.

-'Tu l'aimes ?', demanda Stefan.

-'Elle possède le Cœur', soupira Lycas.

-'Tu en es sûr ?', sursauta Stefan.

-'Oui, je l'ai vue arracher l'épée de son socle et toi, tu as juré de servir le Cœur, au lieu de ça, tu l'as trahie, salie et humiliée. Et elle, elle est restée humble, en te laissant la vie sauve'.

-'Tu m'en veux, je sais, traite moi de tous les noms si cela peut t'aider mais n'interviens pas. Tu n'en tireras rien de bien. Tu vas non seulement empirer sa situation mais celle du peuple aussi. Tu peux te faire tuer aussi'.

-'Tu veux que j'abandonne le Cœur !'

Lycas fusilla son frère du regard.

-'Si elle est le Cœur, elle saura se débrouiller'.

-'Tu n'as pas changé Stefan', cracha Lycas, en s'éloignant, déçu.

-'Elle ne sera plus à l'Auberge', cria Stefan', les fanatiques sont là'.

Lycas s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna pour affronter du regard son frère.

-'Qu'as-tu fait mon frère ?', répéta Lycas,' S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je reviendrai…', menaça Lycas.

Puis il partit, le cœur lourd.

…

-'Il n'a pas voulu la libérer ?', demanda Rodney, l'air sombre.

-'Non'.

-'Alors quoi ?', dit Martin.

-'Elle est maintenant à l'Auberge'.

-'Bah voilà, on connait son emplacement', s'extasia Rodney content.

Mais les autres faisaient toujours grise mine.

-'J'ai la confirmation que les Wraiths sont ici, elle sera livrée vers Midi', précisa Lycas.

-'Ca c'est moins cool, bah on va la chercher dans cette auberge', dit Rodney.

-'l'Auberge est un… bordel', grimaça Martin.

-'Ah donc ce n'est pas bien ?', dit Rodney.

-'C'est l'endroit le plus abondant en personnes de la ville, c'est un lieu de rassemblement, en plus l'insigne a mauvaise réputation', expliqua Martin.

-'Allons voir les environs, repérer les lieux et peut être qu'une ouverture s'offrira à nous', conseilla Ronon.

-'Oui : attendre le bon moment pour agir', conclut Lycas avec un sourire cruel.

…

Anéa se réveilla en sursaut alors que des personnes la touchaient pour la rhabiller, ravivant les douleurs de la nuit. Des femmes lacèrent ses vêtements. Elles ignorèrent la femme étendue au sol nue. Anéa eut pitié d'elle un instant puis elle se rappela la nuit passée. La colère revint au grand galop. Quand elle fut prête, deux hommes forts vinrent la chercher. Ils défirent la chaîne du crochet et lui mirent un sac sur la tête. Ils la forcèrent à marcher alors qu'elle avait des difficultés, les jambes engourdies et meurtries. Des brouhahas lui parvinrent aux oreilles alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment. Les gens étaient excités et se racontaient des tas de ragots. Elle sentit la brise matinale à travers le sac, ce qui lui fit du bien. Puis elle sentit de nombreuses personnes autour d'elle, la fixant du regard. Sa peau la picotait. Certains osaient s'approcher et l'insulter. On lui saisit les mains et on les plaça sur des fers en forme de croix. On la força à s'agenouiller. Ses genoux heurtèrent des planches en bois, en protestant. Faible, elle ne résista pas. Elle était sur une estrade en bois. On lui ôta le sac. Elle put sentir le vent caresser son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Des personnes étaient éparpillées autour de la scène, curieux. Elle se trouvait sur la place du marché. Les murmures de la foule s'amplifièrent.

…

Lycas et les autres se fondirent dans la foule jusqu'à la Place de l'Auberge, bondée. Rodney et les autres avaient mis leur capuche pour cacher leurs visages.

-'Il y a du monde plus loin', remarqua le frère de Martin,' vers la Place du Marché'.

…

Anéa n'entendit pas son bourreau monter sur l'estrade et faire son discours devant le peuple. Elle entendit juste leurs acclamations quand il s'arrêta de parler. Elle sentit de la colère provenant des hommes et femmes autour d'elle, mais aussi de la haine. Puis elle vit des hommes en longues robes noires portant un collier avec un pendentif en forme d'étoile en argent s'approcher. En rang, ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle. Elle sentit la peur et le ressentiment qu'ils inspiraient aux personnes à côté d'eux. Elle les regarda sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle voulut détailler leurs visages mais le soleil du zénith se reflétait dans leurs pendentifs, l'aveuglant. Elle baissa les yeux. Puis elle entendit les gens s'agiter autour d'elle.

-'Elle va payer pour nos souffrances, son sang nous redonnera de l'espoir', s'écria une voix masculine.

Anéa le regarda, il avait un sourire diabolique. L'homme en robe noire s'approcha d'elle. Il lui caressa l'épaule du bout des doigts alors qu'il passait derrière elle. D'une main experte, il défit les lacets dans son dos, la dénudant. Il lui caressa le dos tendrement. Puis elle fut attirée par un bruit de pas sur sa gauche. Un autre homme en robe noire s'approchait avec un tonneau. Elle reporta son regard sur la foule qui la regardait avec curiosité. Dans la foule, elle aperçut le petit homme dodu assis en face d'elle, l'air satisfait. Une femme lui massait les épaules, se tenant juste derrière. Il était dans une loge à l'abri du soleil de plomb, confortablement installé. Il la salua et fit signe à l'homme en noir derrière elle. Celui-ci approcha le tonneau et l'ouvrit. Il était rempli d'eau à première vue. Le petit homme se leva sous les applaudissements de la foule et rejoignit l'homme en robe noire sur l'estrade tout en saluant la foule. Il s'approcha d'Anéa, lui attrapa les cheveux et tira la tête en arrière alors que le peuple criait de joie. Puis il s'approcha de l'oreille d'Anéa qui essayait de se dégager.

-'Crie pour moi, ma belle, je suis tout à toi', chuchota l'homme.

Elle lui cracha au visage.

-'Fais-moi jouir', dit encore l'homme, en riant.

Puis il retourna à sa place.

-'Plutôt crever', marmonna Anéa entre ses dents.

Alors il fit signe à l'homme en noir de commencer le spectacle. Elle le vit sortir plusieurs jouets du tonneau. Il prit celui avec des piques : c'était des fouets. Il le caressa comme on caresse une amante puis il lui sourit. Elle essaya de se débattre pour se libérer mais les fers la tenaient solidement attachée, immobile. Il abattit son premier coup sur sa peau nue. Surprise, elle faillit lâcher un cri de douleur. Elle ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir au peuple : elle ne crierait pas. Au bout du troisième coup, le fouet lui arracha une partie de la peau sur son passage. Tout au long de la torture, elle serra les dents pour se retenir de crier. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas éviter de croiser le regard du petit homme qui avait l'air satisfait. Il s'amusait comme un gamin. Elle ne put que le fixer avec haine. Après un moment interminable pour elle, il changea de fouet. Il prit du temps pour le choisir, avec soin. Il en saisit un lisse cette fois-ci. Il le trempa dans l'eau. Puis il frappa Anéa, à nouveau sans relâche. Une douleur atroce la submergea. L'eau lui brûlait la peau. C'était de l'eau salée. Celle-ci s'infiltrait dans ses blessures, là où sa peau avait été arrachée. Elle se pinça la lèvre et ferma les yeux afin d'ignorer sa souffrance. Quand elle les rouvrit, la grotte apparut à ses yeux, illuminée. Sa douleur s'apaisa. Astyan y était présent.

Elle était recroquevillée sur le sol de la grotte, pleurant. Il vint à elle et la consola.

-'Que se passe-t-il ?', demanda Astyan.

-'Ils cherchent vengeance, en me faisant souffrir', pleura Angéla.

-'Ce peuple est si cruel'.

-'Non, il a peur, il est désespéré. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison, les Wraiths sont présents ici à cause de nous'.

-'Ils étaient là avant qu'on arrive', la contredit Astyan.

-'Alors pourquoi leur présence ?... A cause de l'usine ?'

-'Oui, sans doute. Ils ont longtemps cherché à s'approprier nos découvertes, s'ils trouvent le laboratoire et nos armes, aucun peuple ne pourra leur résister'.

-'Il est midi', souffla Angéla un peu ailleurs.

Son esprit s'égarait à cause de la douleur.

-'Je serai présent', lui promit Astyan,' je peux te soulager dès maintenant'.

-'Non, je peux le supporter', refusa Angéla, bravement.

-'Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?'

-'La douleur, j'ai besoin de repos et puis le dégoût, toutes ces personnes présentes qui n'interviennent pas'.

-'Donc la douleur…'

-'Elle sera supportable', coupa Angéla.

Elle commença à revenir à elle au fur et à mesure qu'il lui chuchotait _« je serai là »_. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. L'eau salée ruisselait toujours dans ses blessures, la brûlant de l'intérieur. Les coups cessèrent enfin. Elle regarda les alentours, un peu perdue et vit le petit homme, excité comme un taureau. Elle grimaça de dégoût. La femme massait toujours les muscles de ses épaules alors qu'il la fixait. Un gonflement entre ses jambes montrait son excitation. La bile monta à la bouche d'Anéa. Puis un frisson parcourut l'assistance. L'air devint froid. La peur envahit les observateurs.

…

-'Allons voir cette agitation', proposa Martin.

Ils se mélangèrent à la foule. Ronon suivait de près Rodney et Lycas. Ils avaient rabattu leurs capuches pour cacher leurs visages. Ils se frayèrent un chemin à coups de coudes dans la foule vers la source de l'agitation. Les murmures s'amplifièrent. Rodney perçut des coups répétés. Son cœur se serra d'appréhension. Puis l'horreur l'envahit quand il reconnu Anéa sur la scène. Il la vit se faire fouetter le dos. Elle semblait inconsciente. Lycas commença à avancer mais il fut arrêté par le frère de Martin.

-'Pas maintenant'.

-'Elle…', protesta Lycas, furieux.

Soudain, Anéa leva la tête, les fixant sans les voir. La folie semblait avoir envahi ses pupilles. Elle semblait épuisée, meurtrie, mais pas effrayée. Son bourreau lui jeta le seau d'eau sur le dos pour en finir. Rodney la vit se tortiller, essayant de défaire les liens qui la retenaient prisonnière.

-'Ce n'est pas le bon moment', reprit Martin en saisissant le bras de Lycas, qui tentait de se dégager.

Rodney suivit ce qui attirait son regard. Lycas ne quittait pas Anéa des yeux. Martin regardait les Wraiths qui venaient d'arriver. Ronon se raidit. Il y en avait une dizaine. Parmi eux, un chef richement vêtu avançait vers Anéa. Rodney n'avait jamais vu un Wraith comme lui. Enfin si, une seule fois : Michael. En effet, celui-ci avait des traits presque humains. Juste à côté, une reine Wraith regardait les alentours, elle avait l'air particulièrement mécontente. Huit gardes les entouraient, lourdement armés.

-'Ils sont pile à l'heure', remarqua Ronon.

Lucas émit un grognement rauque en guise de réponse.

-'Les prêtres bougent', remarqua le frère de Martin.

En effet, ils avaient détaché les fers d'Anéa et ils la maintenaient debout, prisonnière. Un petit homme dodu descendit de sa loge.

-'Le gérant et Intendant du Grand Port', précisa le frère de Martin à l'attention de Ronon et Rodney.

-'C'est lui qui veux vendre Anéa ?', interrogea Ronon.

-'Oui avec l'accord de mon frère', grogna Lycas avec colère.

-'Où est-il alors ?', demanda le frère de Martin,' Son siège est vide, seule sa garde est présente'.

Les Wraiths étaient arrivés jusqu'à l'estrade d'où on faisait descendre Anéa.

-'Quel est le plan ?', demanda Rodney inquiet.

-'Il n'y en a pas', répondit Ronon,' On pensait la libérer d'une prison, pas en pleine place publique'.

-'On peut foncer dans le tas', proposa Lycas l'air décidé', mais attendons le signal de Martin'.

Les fanatiques tenaient Anéa par les bras fermement alors que les Wraiths s'approchaient encore. Ses mains étaient entourées de fer devant elle. Rodney guettait désespérément le fameux signe. Mais c'était quel genre de signe ?

…

John avait fini par trouver des traces du passage de ses amis. Il avait failli ne pas les voir. Il fut content de revenir enfin à la civilisation, et de retrouver la terre ferme. Même si la terre tanguait encore un peu. Toute la ville était en agitation. Il se demandait comment son groupe allait retrouver ss amis parmi la foule. En plus, c'était jour de marché. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la rue. John se demandait quel était leur but. Pourquoi fuir par ici ? Où était Anéa ? Avait-il perdu sa trace ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas cherchée à son vaisseau ? Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle était revenue pour le vaisseau. Ils n'auraient pas pu la retrouver là-bas puisqu'il n'était visible que pour elle. Pourquoi avait-elle changé d'avis, si elle l'avait fait ? Il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'avait déviée de son but. Il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose, ou pire : elle était tombée dans un piège formé par des Wraiths. Alors que faisaient ses amis ? Il savait que Lycas ferait tout son possible pour aider Anéa car ils étaient très proches, cela crevait les yeux. Il pensait que Rodney ferait aussi la même chose mais John pria pour qu'il se trompe.

**Fin du chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde !

Oula vous allez dire elle est encore en vie celle-là, après plus de 6 mois d'absence. Et oui je suis toujours en vie. Je me suis décidée enfin à poster un chapitre. Le délai a été long car j'ai eu des problèmes avec la version non censurée et censurée. De plus, mes correcteurs m'ont lâché coup sur coup. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus de correcteur mais j'ai pris l'initiative tout de même de poster ce chapitre. Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes, incohérences, fautes de français et de syntaxe (pourtant je me suis relu 4 fois avec une semaine d'intervalle à chaque fois) et c'est là que je m'aperçoit que mes correcteurs avaient beaucoup de boulot à chaque fois. D'ailleurs pendant que j'y suis, je vais faire mes courses (bah oui c'est bientôt noël).

Je cherche âme généreuse qui apprécie cette histoire pour devenir ma/mon futur(e) correcteur/trice. Ils auront le privilège de voir mes chapitres brutes, pleines de fautes, de gribouillis... et l'avant première des chapitres. Enfin celui qui signe devra subir une mission impossible. Car être ma correctrice est assez horrible vue mon niveau de français lamentable et la longueur de mes chapitres. Je pense que ce deuxième point est encore plus affreux car ceci endort vos esprits dans la correction. Par contre j'espère qu'il endort pas les lecteurs ! (un oreiller ?) Pour les candidatures, envoyez moi un mail. Posez moi vos questions pour plus de précisions sur les modalités... Comme vous pouvez le voir je ne poste pas souvent (malheureusement diront certain, heureusement diront d'autres) donc je ne suis pas pressée (les lecteurs si normalement) pour poster (un mois ce serait bien, hein lecteur ?).

Enfin c'est moi qui va vous endormir avec mon long discours.

Tout ça pour vous dire que la suite, ce fera dans Enfin un ancien à Atlantis, comme d'habitude.

Je postais ici, juste la version non censurée dans le bon ratio de niveau d'âge. J'ai vu que vous avez été nombreux à lire la version non censurée et je vous en remercie. Filez voir la suite, je l'ai postée !

JE mets donc ici histoire complète même si elle ne l'ai pas !

Voilà à bientôt sur l'histoire complète sur Enfin un Ancien à Atlantis.


End file.
